


The Egg That Binds Us

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Kara is a happy pup, Lena's a badass softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Kara gets paired with resident bad girl Lena Luthor for a week long science project. She's not looking forward to basing half of her grade on someone who doesn't care about anything....or someone with mysterious green eyes and a heart stopping smile. Can she make it work?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.

_**Monday...** _

"Can you stop bouncing like a madman?" Alex teased her younger sister as they drove to school together, "You're shaking the entire car!"

Kara rolled her eyes but stopped moving, "Sorry, Alex! I'm just excited! We get our egg babies today!"

The brunette chuckled, "Only you would be excited about caring for food, Kara."

She stuck out her tongue at her older sister, "You're just jealous because my egg baby is going to be way cuter than yours was."

"Excuse you but Scully was a work of art. Yours will never compare, baby sis."

The blonde ignored her sister and resume bouncing in her seat. The egg baby experiment was the corner stone of Midville High's junior science classes. For an entire week, the students were paired up and put in charge of an egg that they would make into their "child". They were excused from their elective classes and instead were encouraged to use their free periods to get the full family experience. It was a free pass for a week and Kara was excited to spend the week doing whatever she wanted. She really hoped she was paired up with Winn, her best friend, so that they could play video games and hang out at the movie theater.

As soon as Alex pulled into the senior parking lot, the blonde ball of energy burst out of the car with a quick kiss to her sister's cheek. She passed by Maggie, one of Alex's soccer teammates, as she ran towards school. She waved at her as Maggie made her way to where Alex parked. Kara ran into school and up to the second floor where her, Winn, and James would meet before class.

She found her friends sitting on the floor below their lockets; Winn was playing a game on his PSP and James was watching basketball highlights from the game played the night before. The blonde slid to sit beside Winn, bumping his shoulder in greeting.

"Hey, guys!" She exclaimed, "What's shaking?"

"Hey, Kara," James greeted, warmly. Winn nodded at her silently, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Are you going to be this inattentive when we're parents?"

Winn huffed as his character died. He turned to face his friend, "You mean _if_   we're parents. Snapper is tough, Kara. He tries not to pair friends together."

"He doesn't know we're friends," Kara denied. Winn and James both shot her look and she smiled, sheepishly, "Okay, fine. We're not as subtle as I think we are. And, anyways, I'm sure we'll be together! And it's going to be so much fun."

Winn shook his head at her optimism, "Whatever you say, Kar." The bell warning the start of first period rang and the little group made their way to their homerooms.

_____________________________________________

The blonde practically ran into Snapper's class, her feet barely touching the ground as she made her way to the lab table she shared with Winn. She wiggled in her seat as their teacher gathered his list together and put a carton of eggs in front of him. He was about to start the class when the door opened behind him. The whole class watched in silence as a beautiful dark haired girl with emerald green eyes and a jaw that could cut glass walked in casually. The blonde felt her cheeks heat up instantly.

Lena Luthor. She was Midville's resident bad girl; she wore black all the time and walked around with an air of indifference. Lena seemed to be rebelling against her family's name; the Luthors were the wealthiest family in town and were seen to be pillars of the community. Her older brother, Lex, was captain of the football team and the most popular guy in school. Lena didn't care about people liking her; she did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She was so mysterious and pretty and being around her made Kara's heart race for some reason. They've had a class together every year since third grade and the blonde has been falling for Lena since she helped rescue Kara's favorite teddy bear from Maxwell Lord when they were eight. But, the blonde knew they would never work as friends, let alone if they were together romantically; Lena didn't care about anything while Kara sometimes cared too much. They were just too opposite.

"Ms. Luthor, " Snapper said, with malice, "Nice of you to join us. Go take your seat and we can get started." Lena said nothing as she weaved her way to her usual seat alone in the back.

"Now that everyone is here," Snapper continued, "We can begin the partnering selection for your egg baby projects. Now, remember everyone: you will be judged by your joint parenting. Meaning, half of your grade relies on how well you work with your partner. If one of you fails, you both fail. You'll receive your egg today and have to turn it in, with a two page report on your parenting experience, by Friday. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded while Lena yawned, "Good. Now, here are your partners and, no, you cannot switch. Sarah and John, Whitney and Maria, Winn and Mike, Greg and Ashley, Kara and Lena....."

The blonde didn't finish listening as she heard her name paired with the last person she wanted to work with. Her heart dropped to her stomach; half of her grade rested on the shoulders of someone who couldn't care less about school or egg babies or Kara herself! She chanced a glance at the back of the room to find Lena looking at her curiously. She whipped around, her cheeks staining red.

This was going to be a long week.

____________________________________________

After they (read: Kara) got their egg from Snapper, the blonde ran out of the room as fast she could. She was so disappointed that she wasn't paired up with Winn and she was torn about having to spend time with Lena. She got through the rest of the day without seeing the brunette and, if she was honest with herself, she was hoping the rest of the week would be the same way. If she didn't see Lena, she could do the project herself and not cause any embarrassment for either party.

However, her luck ran out when she was waiting for Alex in the parking lot. She was sitting on the hood of her car, sketching in her history notebook when a shadow suddenly loomed over her. She looked up to find Lena standing in front of her, chewing gum and wearing black aviator sunglasses.

Kara swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, "H...h...hi."

Lena smiled slightly, "Hey, partner. You kinda ran out on me before. We have to talk about our new found parenthood." The brunette gestured to the egg that was snugly tucked away in the front pocket of Kara's book bag. 

"Oh, uh, yeah sure. Let's...let's talk," Kara put her notebook away and focused on the girl in front of her.

The brunette leaned against the car, "I was thinking you could decorate it. You're good at art, right?"

The blonde fiddled with her glasses, "Uh, yeah, I am. How...how did you know that?"

Lena's smile grew wider, "I have my ways, Danvers. Anyways, you could decorate it  and we can do that family stuff tomorrow after fifth period? Cool?

"Wow, yeah, that sounds great. Uh, what do you want to do?"

Lena moved a bit closer to her, "Anything you want, Kara," the way she said her name made a shiver run down Kara's spine and she looked at the blonde over her sunglasses. Kara felt her palms start to sweat as she gazed into those green orbs. Unfortunately, their moment was broken when someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned to find Alex standing there, looking at them with a questioning look on her face. Kara started blushing wildly while Lena pushed her glasses back in place, her usual stoic expression falling back into place. 

"See ya around, Danvers," Lena said, turning on her heel and walking back towards school. Kara stared after her while Alex quirked her eyebrow.

"Sooo, you wanna tell me what that was about?"

_**Tuesday.....** _

Kara walked into school carefully carrying her egg baby in a makeshift navy blue pouch that Alex made for her egg baby last year. After they got home yesterday, Kara had deflected all the questions her older sister threw at her, citing that she had to spend the night decorating her egg baby. But, in reality, she had spent the better part of the night obsessing over what she and Lena could do together as a "family". Her thinking had spilled into her egg decorating and, before she knew it, she had given their egg baby dark curly hair and big green eyes. To counteract the obvious resemblance to Lena, Kara had drawn a sweater on the egg that looked like one she would wear. She only hoped that Lena didn't see her mistake. 

She met up with Winn, who was trying to get Mike to hold their egg in a way that didn't destroy it, and James, who was helping his girlfriend, Lucy, study for her French test. "Hey, everyone," Kara said, opening her locker to get her books and put the egg baby away until they left for Family Time.

Lucy looked up from her textbook and gave Kara's egg baby a once over, "Cute baby, Kar. It definitely looks like your wifey," she smirked as Kara blushed.

"Lena is not my _wifey_ ," she snapped.

"Whoa there, snippy. Fine, fine. Forget I said anything," Lucy conceded, turning back to James.

"Mike! You can't hold the baby like a football!" Winn cried, snatching back the egg baby. He sighed deeply as he unlocked his own locker to put the baby away. He turned to Kara and whispered, "Wanna trade partners?"

The blonde smiled, weakly and was going to reply when the bell saved her. "Gotta get to class!" She scurried off, trying to convince herself that she was only hoping that her classes went by quickly because she wanted to check on her egg baby. Not because of a certain green eyed beauty.

____________________________________

As the bell signalling the end of fifth period rang, the blonde made her way back to her locker. She put all of her books away while pulling out her egg baby. She smiled as she checked to make sure there were no cracks or anything wrong with it. She closed the locker door, she let out a little yelp when she found Lena standing beside her, smirk firmly in place. 

"Oh, Lena! You scared me!" Kara held a hand to her heart.

Lena chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean. You just looked so deep in thought; I didn't want to ruin that."

The blonde looked down, shyly, "I was just checking out our baby."

"Oh yeah? Can I see her?" Lena asked. Kara regarded her a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, definitely! Just...be careful, please," Lena smiled, amused, and held out her hands. Kara took off the pouch and carefully placed it in Lena's hands. The brunette looked over the baby, taking in its features and clothes.

"Wow, Kara, this is amazing. You're really talented," the blonde blushed.

"Thanks. It's no big deal. I just did it quickly last night before bed," Kara deflected, not mentioning how she worked hard to capture the exact shade of green she saw in Lena's eyes.

"What do you want to name her?" Lena asked.

"Oh, wow. I completely forgot about that!" Kara said, looking quite alarmed. Lena shook her head, amused by how serious the blonde was about the egg baby.

The brunette thought for a moment, "How about Marley? She looks like a Marley."

Kara's eyes lit up, "Oh, Marley is such a cute name! I love it!" She took a hold of Lena's arm, excitedly. The brunette quirked an eyebrow at the blonde and Kara blushed before taking her hand back. Unfortunately for her, she didn't take it back before she could feel how strong Lena's arm felt under her fingertips. She fake coughed, trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Here, I'll take her back," Kara said, taking Marley from Lena, "Umm, what do you want to do now?"

Lena leaned against the lockers, "Well, we have the rest of the day to be a "family". Would do you usually do after school?"

"Oh, um, I usually do my homework and play games with Winn."

Lena smiled, "Hmm, I forgot that you can be so nerdy at time."

Kara feigned offense, "Hey! Taking school seriously is not nerdy!"

"Okay, Kara, whatever you say," Lena made her way towards the front of the school, "Come on, let's get out of here." Kara took a moment to get herself in gear and follow the brunette down the stairs and out into the senior parking lot. Lena didn't seem to be slowing down; she walked past all of the cars and out of the entrance of the lot. Kara walked quickly until she was in step with Lena.

"So, what family stuff are we going to do?" She asked.

Lena rolled her eyes, "Family stuff, ugh. Snapper was being so ridiculous with all that crap."

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Not all families spend time together and do all that lovey dovey stuff."

The blonde started to frown, "I mean, maybe not but mine does. We have family dinner every night and play boardgames on Fridays."

Lena looked her over as they waited to cross the street, "Well, lucky you, then. You must be living in a Brady Bunch episode."

Kara's mouth fell open. She didn't know if the brunette meant that as an insult but it sure didn't sound like a compliment. "Hey! Don't be mean, okay. It's nice to spend time with your family. Bonding is a good thing!"

Lena stopped walking and turned to the blonde. "Hey, Kara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that in a bad way. It's just...this family stuff is not for everyone. And I don't think it's fair to say that everyone has that." Kara was about to ask her what she meant by that when the two girls stopped in front of a lavish apartment building. She looked at it with confusion.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"This is where I live," Lena said, matter of factly, "Come on," she made her way inside the lobby, a confused blonde hot on her heels. They got inside of a private elevator that went straight to the top floor. It opened to reveal a modest penthouse apartment. It was sleek and modern with expensive paintings hanging on the walls; the only way Kara could see that the apartment had been lived in was Lena's discarded clothes, shoes, and makeup strewn about the floor and counters.

"Make yourself at home," Lena said, toeing off her shoes and going into her kitchen. Kara followed, clutching Marley to her chest as she took in her surroundings.

"You live here?" Kara repeated in disbelief, "How come you don't live at home?"

Lena shrugged, opening her fridge, "I don't really fit in at home. We've just realized it's best for me to be on my own here," she pulled out a beer from the fridge. She held it up, "Want one?"

Kara sat on one of the stools by the island counter, "Uh, no, thanks."

Lena raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't drink?"

Kara shook her head, "I've never tried beer before." The brunette let out a Cheshire grin.

"Well, no time like the present," she uncapped two bottles and slid one over to the blonde. She looked at it curiously; Kara knew this was not what Snapper had in mind when he said the partners should spend time together as a family. But, Lena was looking at her expectantly and she never really did anything rebellious before. One sip couldn't hurt, right?

The blonde put Marley safely on the counter in an empty safe in Lena's fruit basket and picked up the bottle. Taking a tentative sip, she winced as the taste hit her tongue for the first time. The brunette laughed.

"The first sip is always the hardest. Trust me, it'll get better," the blonde nodded, silently, gathering her wits. She took another sip and hummed happily when the taste got better. "So," Lena said, "Do you want to watch some movies?" The blonde's eyes lit up.

_________________________________________

Two movies and five beers later, Kara was feeling pleasantly buzzed as the two girls finished watching Tangled. The blonde had been appalled when Lena admitted she hadn't seen the Disney classic and demanded they end their movie night watching it. During their movie marathon, the brunette had ordered Chinese food for them and watched in awe as Kara put away most of the pot stickers. The blonde was usually more self conscious when eating around new people; only her closest friends and her family knew about her garbage disposal habits. But, the beers had made Kara relaxed so she had no problem eating like she normally did. Now, they were stuffed, buzzed, and relaxing on Lena's couch with Marley nestled between them.

Kara wiped away the tears in her eyes as the movie finished. She heard a chuckle from the other end of the couch and found Lena looking at her with a smile on her face, "What?" She asked.

Lena shook her head, "Nothing. I just think it's sweet that you're really into Disney movies."

Kara blushed, "They were my favorite movies growing up. Alex was always so annoyed when I asked our mom to watch Toy Story before bed. I'm pretty sure I can still recite the entire movie by heart."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Kara?"

A flirty smile spread across Kara's lips, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Her lips snapped shut. She couldn't believe she just said that! What was wrong with her?!

Lena didn't seem phased by the comment, "Actually, I would," she moved closer to the blonde, careful not to squish the egg between them. Kara watched in silence as Lena moved so close that their legs were almost touching. She felt her heart rate increase as Lena put her hand on her thigh, stroking it lightly.

"Wh...what are you doing, Lena?" Kara asked, breathlessly.

"I think you know, Kara," the brunette said, her voice taking on a husky tone. She moved a bit closer to the blonde. Kara was about to close the distance between them when a shrill ring came from her jacket. The girls jumped back as another moment was broken. Lena nonchalantly moved back to where she was sitting, not effected by whatever almost happened between them. Kara took a deep breath before getting off the couch and going to where her jacket was hanging in the hallway. She took it out of her pocket to see Alex's name flashing across her screen.

"Hello?" She said, her voice still breathy from her moment with Lena.

"Kar! I'm downstairs, come on! Mom is waiting with dinner!" Alex exclaimed.

'Shoot,' Kara thought, forgetting that she texted Alex to pick her up on her way home from soccer practice. "I'll be right down, Al," she said, out loud. She put on her jacket, pocketing her phone, before going back to the living room. Lena looked away from the show she was watching when the blonde entered the room.

She frowned when she took in Kara's appearance, "You have to go?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. My sister is here to pick me up for dinner," Kara said, sadly.

"Oh, okay," Lena said, simply, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely!" The blonde said, moving to get Marley from the couch.

"Kara," Lena said, stopping the blonde's movements, "You can leave Marley here. I'll watch over her."

"Oh," the blonde said. Lena raised her eyebrow.

"What? Do you not trust me?"

Kara's eyes widened, "No! I mean, yea! Of course I do! You'll be a great egg parent!"

Lena flashed her a small smile, "Thanks, Kara. I'll see you tomorrow for more family time, okay?"

"Definitely," the blonde smiled, making her way to the door, "Good night, Lena."

"Sweet dreams, Kara," the brunette waved goodbye.

Kara practically skipped into Alex's car. The older Danvers sister eyed her sister curiously.

"What's up with you?" She asked. Then, she sniffed the air, "And do I smell beer?"

Kara shook her head a bit longer than necessary, "Nooooo."

Alex's eyes widened, "Wow, Kara Danvers drunk. That hasn't happened before."

"I'm not drunk!" She exclaimed, smiling, "I just had fun being a parent."

"Uh huh," Alex, not believing her, "You better sober up while we drive or mom's gonna kill you." The blonde nodded again, "So, when did the egg baby project include partying on a school night?"

Kara sighed, "Lena and I weren't partying! We were just watching movies!"

"While drinking."

"While drinking," Kara confirmed, "Lena is so fun, Alex. And her apartment is soo cool. She's just....amazing!"

Alex laughed as she drove them home, "Wow, sis, you got it bad."

"Got what?"

"Feelings. For Lena. Duh."

"What?" Kara said, her eye's growing wide, "I don't have feelings for Lena!"

"Kara," Alex started, quickly shooting Kara a look, "Come on, you've liked that girl since you were kids! How can you not see that?"

"Psh, you're crazy," the blonde waved her hand at he sister, "Lena and I were friends. Then we weren't. And now we are again. That's it."

Alex sighed, realizing that her sister needed to see this for herself, "Whatever you say, Kara. Whatever you say." The brunette turned up the radio.

The blonde stared out of the window, thinking about what Alex just said. Was her old crush on Lena coming back? No, it couldn't be. She would know if it was, right?

Right?

 _ **Wednesday**_.......

Kara went through her school day feeling crappy. She had seen Alex hungover a bunch of times and always made fun of her pale complexion and aversion to sunlight. However, as she made her way through the halls, wincing at every sound that floated into her ears, she completely understood where Alex was coming from. 

Sighing deeply, the blonde wondered how she was going to get through her last two classes. She hadn't seen Lena all day, which made her a bit nervous. She was hoping nothing happened to Marley. Kara was heading towards her history class when a hand reached out and grabbed her own, stopping her in her tracks. She looked down to see Lena standing next to her, wearing the pouch over her leather jacket. The blonde found the tough mother vibe so adorable on the other girl and had to keep herself in check from reaching out and hugging her tight.

"Lena!" She greeted, warmly, "Hi! I was just thinking about you!"

"Oh really?" Lena said, smiling, "And what were you thinking about exactly?"

The blonde blushed, lightly, "N...nothing. So, um, anyways, what's up?"

"Marley here wanted to see her favorite mom," Kara's blush deepened, "So, here we are."

"Well, it's a nice surprise but I'm going to be late for class," the blonde went to go into her classroom when Lena stopped her again, "Is everything okay, Lena?"

"Kara, listen. It's my fault that we blew off the family stuff yesterday. And, I'm sorry about that. I may not believe in the happy, bonding family stuff but I know you do. So, to make up for it, I'm gonna take you somewhere."

Kara tilted her head in question, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Come on," Lena kept her grip on Kara's hand and led them to the front doors.

"But, Lena, we're skipping class!" Kara whispered as the halls emptied of students, "We can get in trouble!"

"Kara, come on. Live a little!" The brunette smiled, tugging the blonde closer, "Do something you're not supposed to for once."

The blonde wanted to hesitate. She wanted to say she was going back to class but there was something about Lena that made her want to walk on the wild side. So, instead, she moved closer to the brunette as they walked out the front doors and down the side walk leading towards town. They walked in silence; Kara found it was comfortable instead of awkward. She looked at Lena's profile as they made their way further into town. Lena was exceptionally beautiful; her jaw was so sharp and all the blonde wanted to do was cover it in kisses. Her cheeks started heating up as she thought of how Lena's hand felt on her thigh; taking a deep breath, she tried to clear her mind. She couldn't start thinking like that.

 "Here we are," Lena announced, smiling as she took in Kara's reaction. They were at a playground; it was empty since kids were still in school. It had a play set, two swing sets, and was surrounded by the prettiest trees the blonde had ever seen. For as long as she lived in this town, she had never seen this place before. She took it in with a wide smile.

 "Lena, this is so beautiful!" She exclaimed. Then, she looked at the brunette and tilted her head, "But, what are we doing here?"

 "Well, I figured that families go to the park and play together. Why not do that for ours?" Lena smiled and, for the first time, Kara could see that it held a bit of shyness in it. It made her heart flutter.

 "That's an amazing idea, Lena," she moved a little closer to the brunette, "I never pictured you as the 'play in the grass and get dirty type'."

 Lena's smirk came back full force, "I'm just full of surprises, Kara," she threw the blonde's words back at her. They smiled at each other, "So, shall we frolic with our baby?"

 The girls took off running towards the playground (Kara ran carefully as she had Marley), laughing like school children. They horsed around on the play set, taking turns going down the slide with Marley. Kara couldn't help but be amazed every time Lena smiled at her. She hadn't seen the playful side of Lena since they were kids; she was so jaded around school that Kara had forgotten how much fun she could be. The brunette jumped around the play set, holding Marley like she was a real baby. The blonde wanted to capture this precious moment, so, without Lena looking, she took out her phone and took a picture of her and Marley.

Lena caught her staring at them and she flashed her a grin, "What?" She asked.

"You just look so carefree. I haven't seen this Lena in a while."

Lena led them to the swings, sitting on one while holding Marley, "To be honest, neither have I."

Kara sat next to her, "What happened, Lena? We were so close and then, suddenly, we weren't. You just got so....cold. And you wouldn't talk to me."

The brunette looked down at Marley silently for a few moments. Then she said, "Kara, I'm sorry if you thought I just pulled away from you. I...I didn't mean too. It's just," she took a breath, "Things got too complicated with my family and everything. I didn't want to drag you into that. It was better if I just stayed away."

"But, Lena, I wanted to be there for you. You just wouldn't let me," the blonde reached over and took one of the brunette's hands in her own, "But, no mater what happens with your family, I'll always be here for you, okay?"

Lena looked at the blonde with the most vulnerable look, "Really?" She whispered.

Kara nodded, moving her swing closer, "Really. No matter what." The girls looked at each other, moving closer. Kara felt her heart rate increase; this was the same moment they were in yesterday. The blonde felt like they were going to kiss and she felt a bit nervous. Everything Alex said came flooding back to her, as did the memories of the crush she had on Lena. It was all too much and she couldn't handle it. Quickly, Kara moved back, jumping off the swing.

"This has been great, Lena, but I should go back to school. See you later," she took Marley from the brunette and quickly walked back to school, her mind racing.

' _What just happened? Did I want that? What are we doing?'_ Kara couldn't handle all of her thoughts and, at the last minute, she changed direction and started walking home. She already missed school and there was no way she and Lena were spending anymore time together. She needed to be alone to sort out her thoughts. 

_**Thursday....** _

Kara skipped her morning classes, citing that she was too ill to make it to school. She knew her mom wasn't 100% sold on the idea of her being sick but she also knew that Kara didn't miss school without a good reason. So, the blonde spent her morning watching Gilmore Girls and eating cereal from the box.

She couldn't keep her thoughts away from Lena. She thought they were becoming friends like they use to be but there was a shift this time around. Kara still wanted to spend all her time with Lena like she did before but now she also wanted to know what Lena's lips felt like on hers. She wanted to run her fingers through the brunette's beautiful hair as they cuddled and watched movies. She wanted to go on dates like ice skating or picnics in the park. Everything she felt for Lena was coming back full force and there was no stopping it this time. She had to face facts: she liked Lena. Liked liked Lena.

Gathering some courage, Kara grabbed her phone from the nightstand and hovered over Lena's contact information. Before she lost the nerve, she pushed the call button. She only had a wait a few rings before she heard a click on the other line.

"Hello," a voice slurred.

"Lena?" Kara said, timidly. The line stayed silent, "Lena, I know you're there. Please, say something."

There were a few more moments of silence before Lena said, "What do you want, Danvers?"

Ouch. Kara could practically feel the anger radiating off Lena, "I know I messed up. I'm sorry. Can we meet up today and talk? Please?"

"You said enough yesterday," Lena said, numbly, "There's nothing left to talk about."

"But..." Kara said.

"I'll just see you when we turn Marley in. Don't worry, I won't mess up your perfect grades."

"Lena...."

"Goodbye, Danvers." Lena hung up the phone.

Kara sat in silence, her heart breaking. She knew she hurt Lena but she never guessed how much. She had to make it up to her. She had to make Lena forgive her so they could have their chance at happiness. With new found inspiration, Kara grabbed her laptop from the floor and started typing.

_**Friday.....** _

The blonde almost chickened out of her idea but the encouragement of her friends and Alex made her stay on course. During the first five periods of the school day, all Kara could think about was how her idea was going to play out when she got to Snapper's class. She hoped and prayed that Lena didn't bail on class just because of her. She had to talk to the brunette, she had to apologize.

When Snapper gathered his class to turn in their projects, the blonde was delighted to see the brunette beauty sitting in her usual seat, looking bored. She wouldn't meet the blonde's eyes and, while that made her a bit sad, she had expected nothing less. Winn, sensing her nervousness, gently patted her back.

"You got this, Kar. She's going to love it," he said, smiling at her. Kara shot him a weak smile back.

"I hope so," she whispered as Snapper called for attention.

"Okay, everyone. I hope this has been an enlightening week for all of you. When you come up with your egg baby, I'll inspect it for damages and then you and your partner will give brief speech about what you learned from this experience. And I do mean keep it _brief_ ," he looked down at his list, "Danvers, Luthor, you're up first."

Lena made her way to Snapper's desk, still refusing to look a Kara. The blonde trailed behind her, holding Marley. She gave the egg to Snapper who looked it over. With his nod of approval, the girls faced their classmates. Lena was about to say something when Kara stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go first," Lena rolled her eyes but gestured her to speak. Kara took a deep breath before pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket, "This week was supposed to be about taking care of these eggs. It was supposed to teach us about being parents and how to handle all of the hurtles parenthood brings. But, that is not what I took away from this experience. This past week I learned to go outside of my comfort zone; I wasn't scared to do things that were out of the norm. And, I wasn't scared because of this girl right here," she gestured at Lena, "Lena is the best person I've ever met. She's warm and sweet and kind. I always knew she was but life got in the way and made me forget. Well, I'm not going to make that mistake again. Lena," she chanced a look at the brunette who looked back with a blank expression, "I'm sorry I freaked out yesterday. You mean a lot to me and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But, I would be lying if I said I didn't want more. So, do you want to continue being my partner and go out on a date with me on Friday?"

The class gasped. Snapper was shocked into silence for the first time ever. And Lena continued to stare at Kara in silence. The blonde started to sweat and looked down at her feet, thinking that she just made a huge mistake. Then, she felt a finger under her chin, lifting her head until she met Lena's bright green eyes.

A slow smile spread across her lips and leaned in close to the blonde. But, this time, Kara didn't pull away. They kissed softly as the class erupted in applause. Snapper, finally coming out of his state, quieted them down.

"Okay everyone, that's enough of the L Word for one class. We're happy you're in love, okay? Now go take your seats."

Kara nodded, an expression of bliss on her face. The brunette chuckled as she led them to the back table. Winn shot them a thumbs up as they passed him. When they sat down, Lena didn't waste any time and laced their fingers together.

Leaning in closer, Lena whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna repay you for that speech, you know that, right?"

Kara giggled, cuddling closer to the brunette. She was so happy and couldn't contain her grin even if she tried, "Looking forward to it."

 

 


End file.
